What I'd say well write
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: A love ish  letter from Percy to Annabeth. Song-fic. One-shot. T because I am paranoid. xD


**OK, so I am going to attempt a song-fic, I've been listening to songs, (no duh) and thought of a few that would be good as song-fics. Just one thing, my style of writing does not lie within creating song-fic, so I am totally out of my comfort zone :/ Anyway, the songs I was considering were Young-Hollywood Undead, Over My Head- The Fray, Bullet-Hollywood Undead, Pain-Three Days Grace. Good ole happy songs ;) Instead I went with a different song that my friend has me in love with at the moment...so I am sorry for any pooiness, by the way it is 1 am for me as I write this.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I also do not own the song Gaurdian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**I think I have soooo failed with this :/**

Dear Annabeth,

I have so much to say to you, and I don't know how to get it in a letter, but I am going to try. How does that sound. There is so much I love about you, your eyes, there beautiful grey that make me want to star into them all day. You beautiful blonde curls that cascade down your shoulders. Your smile, how it makes me smile, Hades, it almost makes me cry, occasionally I would cry. I love everything about you. I would go to the underworld and back to save you. You're irreplaceable. Now, I never see you and you are on Olympus, I understand this and it makes me feel cold without you here smiling on me. I miss you. Being away from you makes me feel so upset, and sometimes I feel like Aphrodite is still messing with my head because, as cheesy as this sounds, I think you're the one, my other half, my missing piece.

_When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm strong<br>I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold<br>and it breaks through my soul  
>And I know I'll find<br>deep inside me  
>I can be the one<em>

I would give up everything for you, make a cake, clean my room, kill a monster, die, you know the simple things. Its just a flaw I have. I love you, and I will always be there, even if it means being by your side forever. Just remember everything I do, I do for you. I hope you make Elysium when you die, you deserve it, and if me being there with you forever sends me there to, with you, it will all be worth it. If you're not there, my life would just not be worth living.

_I will never let you fall_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

Even though we are having a rough time at the moment, we can get though it. I know you loved Luke and if you decide you don't want me, it's okay, I understand. You have had history, I can't beat that. Not now, not ever, but know this, as the seasons change I will always love you. The waves will always crash along the shores for as long as I love you, and trust me, that will be forever. Stars will fall for us as long as my love burns. Days will drag on as I wait for you and nights that I spend with you will be so much shorter. I will always be your one.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
><em>Seasons are changing<em>  
><em>And waves are crashing<em>  
><em>And stars are falling all for us<em>  
><em>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter<em>  
><em>I can show you I'll be the one<em>

Wanna know something, Annabeth? You may be a daughter of Athena, but you do not know everything. You may not have realised yet, but I love you. It's true, and I hope you love me too. You are my true love. You own my heart, my mortal point, my soul. You being away, we don't talk much. Sometimes, I feel like you're avoiding me, throwing me away like an old plan, but I discard those thoughts. They are not true. Cause I am here for you and you're here for me. So, you're staying with me, right? Never leaving, and I won't leave you.

_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
><em>Please don't throw that away<em>  
><em>Cause I'm here for you<em>  
><em>Please don't walk away and<em>  
><em>Please tell me you'll stay, stay<em>

You know, when I was bathing in the Styx, I saw you. You saved me. Heh, do you have a total? Are you keeping track of the times you have saved me? I certainly am not but I'm guessing its a number with over triple digits. I am yours, do with me as you wish, oh great master. I cannot say otherwise, with all you have done for me. I know we just finished a war, and skies will be grey for a while, but we will be okay we always are. I mean we're alive right?

_Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning grey<br>_

So, in-case you haven't got the jist of this yet, Annabeth, I love you. I will never let you fall, I will stand up with you forever, good or bad. I'll be with you through it all, no matter what. You're my wise girl and I am your seaweed brain. It is how it works. Nothing can disrupt that. Not even, I don't know, losing my memories and finding I am somewhere completely different. I would always make it back to you. I can only hope that you feel the same.

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<br>_

You will probably never get this letter, I don't think I have the guts to send it, but you never know, Hermes could be watching and takes pity on me and sends it for me. I wish I could say this in person, I really do, but you're too busy.

Annabeth, I love you.

Lots of Love from your truly,  
>Percy<p>

**I don't know, you can probably get more out of that than I can xD So a letter never sent, or is it? Hmmmm. Anyway, please review, I felt really weird writing this and it is not what I would normally write. I don't mind flamers, they make good s'mores and toast but if you do not think it is good, please give me a good reason and tell me to improve because that would make me happy :D Reeeeviiiiiieeeeeeeeew xD**

**xXxrouxXx**


End file.
